Blondes in Bed: The Leaf and The Cloud
by Raptorcloak
Summary: A recent heatwave in Konoha awakes Naruto and his girlfriend Samui in bed and they figure out a way to pass time when they notice each others short clothing. NarutoxSamui. Please R&R. The first installment in my Blondes in Bed series.


Well guys, this is the very first installment in this new Naruto lemon series _**Blondes in Bed**_. It is the second NarutoxSamui lemon I've written since _A Little Swim, _my very first lemon and the very first NarutoxSamui lemon, and the also the third NaruSamu lemon following my fellow author Tsukune08's hell of a lemon story _Chance_. Check and review both the other lemons if you hadn't read them because I like reading them both and remember there's not much of NarutoxSamui lemons out there. Not yet at least. So enjoy and review this opening fanfic to a new Naruto lemon series.  
Notes: I'd once again like to thank my friend and BETA reader Sketchfan for his help on this fanfic.

* * *

_Interviewing the Star_

Raptorcloak: Naruto, what's up?

Naruto: Eh, y'know. What about you?

Raptorcloak: Sweet. Anyway I made another lemon involving you and Samui.

Naruto (out of heavy excitement): Really?

Raptorcloak: To quote Shrek "Really really." LOL

Naruto: Wow. You haven't done me and Samui-Chan together since your very first lemon.

Raptorcloak: LOL XD. I know but since then I've gotten kinda better at writing longer lemons. Like the last lemon with Hinata.

Naruto: Oh yeah. I forgot to thank you for that. That was so much fun!

Raptorcloak: You're very welcome. It was fun writing that. Since I can write longer lemons now, you'll have more fun with Samui and the other girls in the later installments.

Naruto: Alright! I'm all fired up! Say, didn't you write another lemon today of my series?

Raptorcloak: Yep.

Naruto: Who did you pair up in that story?

Raptorcloak: Um well, if I told you the pairing of that lemon, you'd probably throw up.

Naruto: Aw c'mon. It can't be that bad.

Raptorcloak: Are you sure?

Naruto: I'll be fine. Trust me. Who's the lucky pair?

Raptorcloak: Okay. Did you eat any ramen today?

Naruto: Not yet but I will later.

Raptorcloak (whispers in Naruto's ear): Your dad and Shizune.

Naruto turns pale as he runs away and heavily vomits into the bushes.

Raptorcloak: Oh boy, I've done it now. I'd talk more to you guys but I'd better help get Naruto to the hospital. Again enjoy the story.

* * *

Naruto sat up in bed and looked at the clock which said Twelve Ten and looked out the window. All the blonde ninja had on was his boxer shorts as a heat wave recently was finally going away and Naruto had recently slept in his boxer shorts. He turned his attention to the other bedside where his girlfriend Samui was and she lay there peacefully.

It had been a year since Samui had been moved to Konohagakure by A the Raikage and Killer Bee and no one knew why. Some would say giving a woman like Samui to Naruto was the eight-tailed jinchuuruki's idea of saying thank you for helping them win the Fourth Great Shinobi War while others say the busty blonde requested to move to Konoha and A willingly allowed her to do so.

Once he started dating Samui he discovered that beneath her silent and almost cold personality she was a very friendly, understanding, and polite person that he enjoyed getting to know.

Back in the current time, Naruto, not wanting to disturb Samui, got out of bed and crept to the kitchen where he got a glass of water with ice in it and carried it back to bed.

"This should cool me off." Naruto thought as he sat on the edge of the bed and sipped the water and he started to shiver from the coldness of it, ignoring it since his body temperature was going down to a suitable level and he set it on the nightstand and just then he heard a small sound come from Samui's mouth and turned around to see her start to stir. She put her hand in front of her mouth as she yawned and then her eyes opened and she looked at Naruto at the end of the bed.

"Can't sleep?" Samui drowsily but very clearly asked and Naruto chuckled in response.

"Not really Y'know. With this heat wave and everything, I've hardly been able to sleep. Did I wake you up?"

"No. It wasn't your fault. The heat awoke me as well." Samui said as she sat up and revealed the only clothes she had on were a mesh shirt and shorts. Her shirt revealed her whole neck and the tops of her breasts which were visible while her shorts displayed her long well-built legs. Naruto fought back both an erection and blush at his girlfriend's attire as she moved toward him on her hands and knees.

"_She's pretty hot as usual and I don't just mean her temperature_." Naruto thought to himself as Samui sat next to him and he wrapped his right arm around her waist while she thoughtfully did the same to him.

"Well the heat should be gone soon so I think we'll be okay shortly." Naruto said as he looked Samui in the eye and grinned; his eyes desperately fighting not to look at her breasts which due to their giant size was almost impossible to do.

"Yes. I believe so myself." Samui said as she stretched out her other arm which made her breasts move as Naruto bit his lip at the sight as he clapped his hands and the ceiling fan starting spinning. Samui started rolling her arms and Naruto looked at her as he figured out what was bothering her.

"Shoulders?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. These things always ache." Samui said before Naruto moved behind her and started tentatively rubbing her shoulders and his chest motioned for her to move her neck back against him for support. To her Naruto always knew just how to make her shoulders more comfortable and she relaxed on the other blonde.

"How's this?" Naruto asked

"Excellent. Thank you."

"Glad to help." Naruto said and Samui shortly started feeling better though she didn't notice her boyfriend staring down at her breasts and nipples through the shirt and if it wasn't bad enough, he could feel her body through the thin fabric of her clothes and his member awoke from its slumber.

Not being able to contain himself anymore, he gently framed Samui's face and turned her head to face him. She seemed confused for a moment before Naruto kissed her and she realized what was going on when her hip moved up against his erection, and her personality mirrored his as seeing him in just his boxer shorts was overwhelming. She put her palm lovingly on his face and returned the kiss in a notion for her tongue to slide into his mouth.

He did so and the pair's tongues battled each other as Naruto laid Samui on her back and placed himself over her. Samui held Naruto close to her by wrapping her arm his neck and her leg around his lower half.

He lustfully thrust his midsection forward and tapped it against Samui's crotch, while placing his hands down on the top of her breasts and smothered them. He ran his fingertips from the front of the mounds all the way back to her cleavage.

The two broke the kiss and Naruto's cerulean eyes gazed into Samui's ocean blue ones. Naruto placed his hand at the base of Samui's shirt and he lifted it up, causing her breasts to bounce out and they looked even more erotic without clothing.

Naruto instantly pressed his hands back on the mounds and kneaded them together while his thumbs massaged her nipples which, even he could tell, were very sensitive due to their size and Samui arched herself back with her chest high in the air. Naruto moved his neck forward and licked Samui's nipples while still caressing the mounds.

Samui moved her left arm and it wandered around for a bit before finding Naruto's waistband and sliding it into them to meet his member. She stroked it slowly and Naruto's reaction was he gently biting into her breasts.

Samui whimpered as Naruto circled his tongue on the desirable orbs of flesh and lay back on the bed as he drove his hand into her shorts in the same fashion she had with his boxers. Naruto slid off Samui's shorts the exact moment she did likewise with his boxers and both blondes threw their last clothing onto the floor.

Naruto's middle finger started rubbing itself right beside Samui's womanhood and she gripped his hilt and started stroking it. Naruto's hand went up and down from Samui's stomach to her pussy until he entered the warmth and the blonde-haired woman bit her lips to hold a long moan before continuing to coil his hardened length.

She put her other hand underneath his ballsac and carefully started bouncing it in her palm while Naruto wriggled his two fingers inside her core as he used his thumb and pinky-finger to keep the folds apart.

Naruto's other hand was still fondling Samui's breast and he started licking the underside of the mound, and her palm constricted around his length and jerked him off by moving her hand up and down.

Her stroking paid off as his cock was now fully hardened as could be to the point where a small amount of his foreskin showed and as for Samui; her innards very much enjoyed the feeling of his fingers inside of her and she still toyed with his testicles.

Naruto pressed his head in between Samui's breasts and licked inside them deeply, while she continued brushing her hand on his stiff manhood as he still fingered her warm insides until both of them came at the exact same time and his sperm came splattering on her stomach, while her juices trickled down his hand and onto his palm and brought it up to his mouth and he tasted the juices.

His tongue enjoyed the taste so much that his whole hand was cleared in a second and he then noticed Samui wiping the semen off her stomach with a somewhat disappointed look in her face and Naruto realized the look must have came from her intentionally wanting to taste his cum.

"Sorry, Samui-chan, I can come again if you want me to." Naruto offering said to Samui and she held up her hand in a polite decline.

"That's quite alright but I've another idea for you to come. Mind standing up?" Samui said and Naruto got off her and the bed and stood on the floor with the latter doing the very same. She knelt down onto both knees and gripped his cock again and he shivered in pleasure from her touch.

She began to lick the top of it with her tongue brushing just over his emerging foreskin and engulfed it in her mouth a second later and Naruto put his hand on her forehead to keep balance as his legs started turning into jelly.

Suddenly, Samui moved her upper body closer to Naruto and held up her breasts and enclosed his member in them. The sheer feeling of the giant orbs on his manhood made Naruto want to do a million back flips of joy as Samui started rubbing them on his erection.

She smirked at the face he made and continued to massage his member while he made slow thrusts in her breasts, making them follow his every movement with each jerk.

Naruto's thrusts helped add to the pleasure as it made the mounds enclosed on him slightly bounce on his length and each time the head of his cock came out of her cleavage she would lick her tongue against it.

Naruto vastly thrust into the endless cleavage as Samui rubbed them on his hardened length and soon did the very same to his shaft with her nipples before she took it into her mouth and the heat of both it and tongue brushed against it. He gritted his teeth out of pleasure and Samui enjoyed the taste of his manhood and enjoyed the strength his member had.

Samui continued to keep her mouth on Naruto and rub the pleasurable orbs on him until he suddenly growled and with one final brush of the formers tongue and the latter's thrust, his semen came bursting out from his cock into her mouth and her tongue tapped the head of it, making a small but plentiful of sperm to came splashing into her mouth.

She tasted what she finally desired and enjoyed each amount of it as she swallowed it whole and seductively licked her lips as the cum on her breasts trailed down to the ground.

"Well done, Naruto-kun. That was pretty cool. Just as I would have expected from you." Samui said and Naruto grinned at his girlfriend. The next minute, Samui was on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed while facing the front with Naruto behind her and observed everything from her ass to the back of her breasts, which he was practically dying to touch and mould again and that made her blush, slightly losing her always-calm state of mind.

Naruto did put himself over Samui and made her back touch his chest and he placed his head over her shoulder and made his cheek touch her cheek with his erect member right underneath her womanhood. Naruto nuzzled his cheek against Samui's and she reflectively did the same just before he rubbed his erection around her womanhood which made her arms wobble like jello.

"Ready when you are, Samui-chan." Naruto said.

"I'm good. Go for it." Samui said and Naruto more than readily slid into the awaiting warmth after circling his member around it a few more times. Samui let out a small moan as she dug her nails into the bed and Naruto had still for a while with his face still against her own.

"How's this?" Naruto asked.

"Incredible. That just about sums it up." Samui said and Naruto chuckled before he reared his hips and thrust his hardness into her just once. She moaned more loudly and Naruto started licking the back of her ear as he began to sending his length in her core.

She received his thrusts while he went from licking the back of her ear to kissing the side of her cheek while his manhood grinded into the aroused warmth that so much desired him.

Samui moved her hips to stand against Naruto's thrust as he grinded his waist against her ass and his length into her pussy as it began coiling and constricting around his length in the slid his hands underneath hers and cupped her heaving breasts, moulding them in his palm with his thumbs simultaneously flickering her hardened nipples.

Naruto held on the jiggling tits and kept his eyes focused on their every move like a bird of prey watching a potential meal from the sky.

Samui kept sending her lower body onto Naruto's cock while he slammed and pounded into her curvy form with all his might; the warmth of her pussy and its combined milking methods carefully draining him of his seeds.

Naruto then started rubbing Samui's breasts together and making her sensitive nipples together and the feeling her arms and legs feel like jello. Naruto pressed his length forward and made his body shift onto his back, using his buried cock to pull Samui back with him and her ass landed on his lap.

"Naruto-kun?" Samui said as she looked down behind her at Naruto who had some form of sympathy in his face at her.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" She asked with worried concern.

"Why don't you take a breather and let me do it for now?" Naruto said and Samui smiled down at him for his thoughtful statement.

"Well if you insist..." Samui started to say.

"Then it's settled!" Naruto cut her off before restarting his thrusts and sitting up behind her with her legs on top of his knees, making his chest meet her back again and her ass tapped against his lap. Naruto wrapped his arms around Samui's chest and made her breasts flattened behind his hold of her. She could now buck her hips since she was no longer on her knees and rode his length and Naruto put his head over Samui's back and licked her cheek before he blew on it.

Samui playfully decided to turn the tables and pressed her back against Naruto to make fall back like he made her do earlier and she laid back on his front with his cock still buried inside her. He chuckled at this and Samui returned the gesture as she moved her hips and Naruto did the same.

Samui's eyes started to go white and Naruto made his arms slide up her chest so his arms could feel her nipples poking up against them.

All the endless fondling and groping of Samui's breasts made her insides tighten and twist Naruto's throbbing length as the tops of them bobbed up and down over his arms.

Naruto's member grinded against Samui's wall's as her clit and his hilt rubbed together and Naruto buried his head into the middle of her back and the combined feeling of Naruto squeezing her breasts and his hands in her back made her shoulders stiff.

Samui did her best to ignore the almost aching feeling as she bucked her hips for the final time before throwing her upper body back as her core grabbed on Naruto's manhood and yanked it with one final thrust from him, making it release at the same time it and their cream-colored juices blended together, and he completely smothered her breasts against her chest as he strengthened his hold on the mounds while they moaned in unison.

Cum drained out of Samui's womanhood and onto the bed as Naruto released her chest from his hold and fell back onto the pillows and wiped the sweat from his temple, while she fell the opposite way and lifted herself off him, making it release a few drops of remaining semen.

They both panted endlessly and Samui rubbed some sweat off her forehead to prevent it from getting in her eyes and smiled as she felt Naruto start massaging her shoulder blades once again.

"Hey, Samui-chan? Up for another round?" Naruto asked.

"Sure thing." Samui smiled back at him and the next minute she sat astride Naruto while he had hold of her waist. She moved forward and positioned herself over his still-hardened member and Naruto slide his hands down to her hips and helped her slide down onto his hilt.

Samui bit her lip for a second before starting to move her hips and placed her hands on Naruto's chest for balance.

Naruto let out a husky growl at the attractive woman riding his length as he held her in place while she moved her hips, making his cock dip into her pussy that started to tighten around him.

Naruto then started to help Samui by thrusting forward into her body and making his hands rub her waist smoothly, while firmly holding it still even with the wiggling of her hips.

Her breasts heaved and surged against her chest and the cold air licked at her nipples, before Naruto sat up and buried his head in between her breasts and enjoyed the feeling of the two large mounds clapping at both sides of his head, as he slid his hands up her waist and up to where he could cup her breasts and fondle them as much as possible and Samui comically shook her head at Naruto.

She wrapped her arms around his head as he did to her breasts earlier and trapped his head and hands between her arms and breasts; of course, he didn't mind. Naruto mashed his palms into the jiggling mounds while carefully twirling his fingers around her nipples and he started brushing his lips against both mounds.

Samui continued moving herself on her fellow blonde as he was more eccentric in his pounding of her pussy and felt like his head was in heaven caught between the two massive bouncing orbs and it wasn't long before Naruto starting licking the inside of her vast cleavage.

Her moist yet warm walls wrapped around him and she felt Naruto shift his hand a little so he press his two thumbs against her nipples and flicker them with his hands now massaging the orbs in circular motions.

As she felt the orgasm arriving thrust by thrust, she wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist and made his entire head sink into her breasts with only that spiky hair of his poking out of the cleavage. She worried about him suffocating and he put his thumb up to signal that he was not losing any air at all.

With that Samui moaned and Naruto let out a muffled groan as the former's pussy wrapped around his cock again and another orgasm came from his manhood into hrt core. Samui tightened her hold on Naruto and completely made her breasts smother his head and he buried his hands entirely into the mounds.

The second tidal wave of semen came splashing from Samui and washed down Naruto's cock onto the bed. Samui released Naruto and fell onto her back with him falling forward and landed face-down in her breasts.

Samui just chuckled at him as, knowing Naruto, he probably landed there on purpose and she rubbed the back of his neck while his hand reached up to her face and tenderly caressed her cheek before rising his face up at her and staring at her longingly.

"What's wrong? Something on my face?" Samui jokingly asked and Naruto's only response was him holding up three fingers while moving his hand that was caressing her cheek onto her breast.

"Wait? You want to do it for the third time?" Samui asked.

"You bet. What do you say?" Naruto said and Samui comically shook her head. She knew her lover had a high amount of energy and he never ever got bored or tired of doing anything he found interesting.

"Very well then." Samui said as she got up and gestured for Naruto to do the same. She leaned her upper body forward on the front of the bed and held onto it and gave Naruto a good view of her ass and the back of her breasts.

She looked back and could almost swear she saw Naruto's member twitch before he placed his hands on her hips and rubbed his cock underneath her pussy and clit and the blonde female's face turned more bright pink than Sakura's hair and she started breathing heavily as though she was about to lose air and Naruto, not liking to keep her waiting any longer, reentered her and she had grown so use to Naruto's erection inside of her that she didn't moan that loudly.

Naruto then began to pound forward into Samui like he had a little while than a moment before and she moved her ass against his crotch, making their hips verse each other and her breasts heaved again and swung against her chest.

She held onto the mattress as Naruto slammed his crotch on her ass and wriggled his manhood on the inside of her body. She began to moan as Naruto began to use his complete strength to slam into her pussy and she playfully growled and she did the same just to make him laugh.

"Nice growl, Samui-chan." Naruto gritted through his teeth.

"Thank you. I thought you'd like it." Samui moaned back while rutting her hips back in tandem with Naruto's plowing legs that helped his member plummet into her wrapping walls and he quickly but gently gripped her elbows and held onto her from there on out. Samui's ever-moving mounds flew and jiggled over the bed as Naruto slid his hands under her stomach and started stroking it.

Samui lost the battled of hips to Naruto's superior speed of thrusts and just let him to do all the work as she needed a small rest, even with him still pummeling his almost immortal erection into her womanhood.

From Samui's ever bobbing breasts to Naruto's flapping testicles, every body part moved and he continued to stroke her stomach until he placed his hands on her shoulder blades once again and starting massaging them, figuring his lover's breasts made have hurt like hell from all the heaving and bouncing they had done.

Samui lifted her leg and flexibly placed it on the bed and gave Naruto more space to slam his pulsing member into her lower body as her walls welcomed it's now-veteran source of pleasure and soaked and all the while warmed it up, only giving him more motivation to crash into the warmth.

Naruto and Samui's eyes both rolled into the backs of their skulls as they felt their third release on the way and he still perfectly massaged her shoulder blades, ignoring the wild and untamed thrusts he put on the inside of her before they both gritted their teeth together and released yet another wave of semen into the tightening warmth and every ounce of sperm released vanished into Samui's womanhood, and they panted as he removed his hulking erection that was completely covered in a mix blend of inner fluids and its own semen.

Samui let herself fall onto the bed and lay on her back as she wiped the heavy amount of sweat off her scalp before it poured into her eyes and blinded her. Naruto did the same and stretched his legs and looked down at himself.

"Oh, wow." Naruto said and Samui sat up to look at him.

"What is it?" Samui asked.

"I'm still hard." Naruto said and Samui couldn't believe her eyes at his member still being so strong after all the releases that had happened and noticed him looking at her breasts like he was possessed by some unknown force and before she could even move, she found herself underneath Naruto with his erection just inches.

"What do you say to part four?" Naruto asked.

"Part four? I haven't the smallest qualm against a fourth time but how many times you intent to do this to me?" Samui asked and Naruto smiled at her.

"Hopefully I'll get limp soon. Come on." Naruto said he lowered his head down to her breast and starting kissing the mound and rubbing the base of it with his tongue, and that enticed Samui.

"Okay. Okay. Part four it is but give your best shot, fair enough?" Samui said as she spread her legs apart.

"Fair enough." Naruto replied as he simply entered her, not teasing her this time as she was already wet enough. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's upper body and pulled him down to her body and made the front of her breasts completely flatten against his chest as he began his still-energized thrust into her.

He slid his hands underneath his chest and reburied his hands into the quaking orbs while he pounded into her with a more thunderous strength than before and the two sets of bright blue eyes gazed at each other before the two blondes kissed again.

Naruto's hair and Samui's hair fluffed together while Naruto pounded into Samui all the while she bucked her legs, which amazed Naruto because he thought she would be dead tired from their previous series of lovemaking but he was wrong.

Naruto and Samui's tongue met enough each and the fight between them was only fueled by their owner's sex and endless amounts of stamina. Naruto moved his hands to the tops of Samui's breasts and kneaded them carefully and delicately rubbed his thumbs on her smooth nipples.

Samui's womanhood pace fully twisted around Naruto's member and started squeezing it with those hot walls as it was pummeled into strongly by Naruto and Samui quit bucking her hips and wrapped them around his waist.

That didn't slow Naruto down in the least bit of motion he had going on between him and her as she still was able to buck her hips though not as fast as before.

Naruto broke the kiss and then he went on to licking Samui's neck down to the top of her right breast and moved his hand out of the way to place his mouth on the mound and taste it, erect nipple and all.

"Here goes!" Naruto spoke in a husky voice again.

"Go for it!" Samui heavily moaned before she brought Naruto closer and smashed his head between her bouncing breasts like before until he softly bit into the mound while letting once again unleashing another wave of cum with her, this particular one totally towering over their previous orgasms as it instantly came flooding out her and blasted Naruto's crotch twice and he groaned from both the release, and the sheer strength that the cum packed as he caught himself before falling on her and she helped lower his head onto her left orb and trickled her fingers through his hair as she kissed the side of his face while they caught their breathes.

"Say, Naruto-kun?" Samui asked.

"Yeah, Samui-chan?" Naruto said to his lover and smiled as he noticed a smirk forming on her face.

"Care to do it again?"

"You're on." Naruto grinned and he and Samui continued having somewhat immortal sex until the next two hours before finally falling asleep in each other's arms on their mattress, which was now almost covered by the sweat and cum made by them.

* * *

Whoa, boy. This makes me the first author to have made two NaruSamu lemons and I find that pretty fitting as I was the first author with a Naruto/Samui lemon. The reason I had so much sex scenes is because I wanted this first installment to a new lemon series to open with a bang and the reason Samui is living with Naruto in Konoha is because I wanted to completely make this my original story unlike some other NaruSamu fanfic that Naruto either abandons or is forced to abandon his village. An important note here is that I will never have Naruto leave Konoha and live elsewhere, especially Kumogakure.

I mean, think of all the things they've did wrong like kidnapping Hinata when she was only a little kid, doing the same to his mom Kushina; his mom for god's sake. Who would want to live in a place where they kidnapped his/her mom? Not me, that's for certain. Any who, the reason this lemon revolves around temperature problems is because this is reminiscent of _A Little Swim_ as this fanfic was originally going to be a sequel to that story before I came up with this idea and I for a moment considered making this a NarutoxSamuixTsunade lemon but then I remember I really dislike the NarutoxTsunade pairing and I said to myself "That is a more crazy idea as replacing Kane Hodder for Jason vs. Freddy was."

But fear not, I've come up with more SamuixNaruto three-way couples I intend to do in the future such as NarutoxHinataxSamui and NarutoxSamuixHotaru. BTW, the reason I released two lemons on the same day is because I wanted to allow you guys to get used to me doing that as whenever I write two lemons that belong to the same series, I will release them on the exact same day.

The next fanfic I write about with Samui and Naruto will either feature them in one of the three-way lemons above or in the ultimate Naruto lemons or have them with a child of their own and the next Blondes In Bed entries will have NarutoxHotaru and MinatoxTsunade which I look forward to very much and any girl with big breasts in my lemons is likely to have a paizuri scene. Well, share your thoughts on this story and the reviews.


End file.
